


When My Body's Screaming Out Now

by taggiecb



Series: Headscarves and Hair [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scarf Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Scream". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you canclick hereand to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you canclick here.Louis finally comes home to LA to find Harry less than impressed with his actions from a few New York interviews. He's still a little sensitive about his hair, and Louis gushing over Steve's long locks don't really make things any easier. Louis makes it up to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phdmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdmama/gifts).



> I don't know what else to say besides enjoy, drink plenty of water, and don't read in public haha.

The American leg of promo for Just Hold On is going well, but Louis is tired. He’s physically tired, but he’s used to that. He’s the kind of tired that only comes when you are lonely and walking through your days with a big part of your heart on the other side of the country. He can’t wait to get home and sleep in the same bed as Harry again. Harry is tired too. Louis can tell by the texts, and Facetiming they have been doing lately. The light in his eyes isn’t as bright as Louis would like to see. He is supposed to be on vacation, taking it easy. There shouldn’t be a thing making him weary. 

When he drops his bags at the door, he breathes a sigh of relief, and then gives a shout into the empty space. 

“Oi oi!” 

“Yeah!” Harry immediately replies. Louis can hear the scurry of feet on the floor coming from the kitchen. Harry is a lot of things, but light on his feet he is not. 

They walk into each other’s arms, hugging tightly, and kissing lightly on the mouth. Lightly at first, but it has been a while. Louis goes in for more, but he doesn’t find anything at the other end. Harry is distracted and not smiling that much considering Louis hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. He pulls back to see a far off look on Harry’s face. He’s also not meeting his eye. 

“What is it?” Louis asks, concerned, and a little hurt as well. It’s not how he pictured this homecoming. 

“Missed you.” Harry mumbles.

“I want to believe that.” Louis smirks, but it only makes Harry’s frown to deepen. “Come on. I don’t even have my shoes off. What could possibly have happened?” Harry turns and heads back towards the kitchen. Louis follows because he isn’t really sure what else to do. 

When he walks in he sees Harry’s laptop open on the counter. The screen is frozen on a video. Louis hasn’t watched the interview, but he can tell from his clothes when it was taken. He can also see that he’s got his hand in Steve’s hair. His very long hair. Hair Harry had once had, and definitely no longer does. Fuck. 

“Harry-” He says, feeling so guilty. 

“No, it’s stupid. I just was binge watching everything while I was waiting for you to come home.”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Louis replies, voice small. He knows the struggle Harry has been having with his hair. He should have been more sensitive. He just loves Harry in any way, shape, and form, and sometimes forgets that Harry doesn’t feel the same about himself. Harry confirms his insecurities by running his hand through the unruly mess of curls that have formed around the nape of his neck, and ears. Louis can’t help but reach out and touch those tendrils of hair. He can feel Harry sink into the touch, releasing a bit of tension with it. He leans in for another kiss, and this time Harry comes more willingly. The feeling is almost addictive, and Louis immediately wants more.

“I want you.” Louis breathes into Harry’s neck, kissing his way down to his collar. He can feel Harry’s breath hitch, but when he replies with a  _ yeah _ , Louis can still hear the distance. Louis knows that he needs to resolve it before he can let go. He pulls back and looks Harry in the eye. Harry looks back, smiling a bit, lips plush, and pink. “I need us to be ok first though.” 

“We are ok Lou. I promise. It was stupid.” Harry protests, but Louis shakes his head. 

“I don’t believe you. I know you are still thinking about it, and I have a suggestion.” Harry’s eyebrows raise at this, interest piqued. “I did something stupid. I hurt your feelings.” Louis smirks as he traces one of Harry’s tattoos through his thin white t shirt. “So, maybe I need to be…” He flushes a little at the words, but shrugs as though it’s not a big deal. “Punished?” He doesn’t mean for it to be a question. 

“Punished?” Harry repeats the word through a choked off throat. Louis can feel his body tense. 

“Yeah.” Louis replies, still trying to keep his voice casual. “You know, teach me a lesson or something.” He can feel himself getting worked up just at the thought of it. Harry hasn’t even agreed to anything yet. “Please?” He tacks on. Less for manners than out of desperation. 

“Fuck.” Harry replies and grabs Louis by the back of the neck, bringing him in for a crushing kiss. Louis lets him, loving the feeling of being handled. “Yeah, I’m going to teach you a lesson.” His voice is dark and commanding, and Louis just wants to melt into it. Without another word, Harry takes him by the hand, and they are rushing through the rooms and into their bedroom. 

Once they are in the room, Harry starts stripping Louis. The pace is frantic like they don’t have a second to spare, and Louis can feel himself getting caught up in it. He’s almost fully hard now without even being touched. He hopes he can hold out long enough to fully enjoy whatever Harry has in mind for him. 

Once he stands naked, Harry stands back. Louis instinctively reaches for his dick and starts to touch himself. “So what do you have in mind for me?” He asks Harry. His chest flutters as all of the possibilities run through his mind. Harry smiles as he reaches out. But instead of touching, or kissing, or holding, Harry takes Louis’ wrist and pulls it away. 

“You’re not going to come until I tell you to.” Louis smirks at this until Harry adds on. “Until I feel you have properly been punished.” 

“Oh God Harry.” Louis whines. “I already need to come. Can’t you just spank me or something?” 

Harry snorts. “Maybe I will, but you still aren’t coming until I tell you. That’s the deal.” When he says this, he lets his hand lightly brush against the soft skin of Louis’ shaft. It’s barely a touch, but it sends a jolt through his body. 

“I can try, but I am making no promises.” He grits out. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Harry replies, walking towards the closet. “Just stand there and think about what you have done.” Louis can hear the teasing tone in his voice. Harry is starting to enjoy this. That is the goal. Make Harry happy. 

He returns with something in his hand, and Louis is sure that most of the blood has rushed from his head, so he doesn’t even try to make sense of what it is, but he’s soon keenly aware of the object when Harry is fitting it snugly around the base of his cock. 

“Jesus, where did you get a cock ring?” Louis practically pleads. He’s quickly starting to question some decisions he made when he was horny twenty minutes ago. 

“Gag gift from Christmas.” Harry smiles, inspecting his work. Louis remembers now. A secret Santa that quickly turned disgusting. 

“Niall?” He asks, not remembering who ended up with Harry’s name. 

“Gemma actually.” Harry smirks.

“Ugh, can we not talk about your sister right now?” 

“You had no issue talking about Niall right now?” Harry bites his shoulder, and Louis has to hold onto his shoulders to keep himself standing. “Maybe you do need a spanking.” Then Harry does slap him, holding him around the waist with one arm, he kneads the tender skin with the other. 

“Am I just going to stand here like a plaything?” Louis goads him, knowing how to push his buttons is what is going to get him to come faster. Harry scrapes his teeth against his neck once again and practically tosses him on the bed. 

“Maybe I will make you my plaything. Make you lay here all night while I touch you, and taste you and fuck you.” Harry starts licking, and biting down Louis’ chest and stomach, but never touching the most sensitive parts, the parts that Louis craves to be touched.

“Won’t you get tired?” Louis continues to tease, although how he is actually talking is beyond him. 

“All rested up.” Harry breathes into his skin. He pushes Louis’ legs apart and settles himself between the V that they make. He continues to make light touches with his hands and fingers. He barely touches Louis’ skin with his tongue. Louis can feel the sharp scruff that Harry has been growing. Finally, finally Harry drags his lower lip up Louis’ shaft and towards the tip. He can’t help it. He bucks up searching for pleasure. Harry immediately takes himself away and presses  a hand firmly into Louis’ hip. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Harry asks, but it sounds more of a warning than a question. And Louis’ brain is just a jumble of want. 

“Yes, please. Please Harry.” He tries to buck up again, but he can’t. He’s planted to the bed. 

“Then behave yourself. I thought I was supposed to be punishing you. I thought you have been bad.” 

“Yeah, punish me.” Louis begs, desperate for any sort of friction on his body. He feels like he could come just from a look from Harry. But the ring is stopping him. Harry is stopping him, and even though he might want to cry with need, it’s so incredibly hot to know that Harry can have this kind of control over him. 

“I want you to remember what you did.” Harry almost growls at him before he plunges onto Louis’ cock with his mouth. 

“Fuck yes please.” Louis can feel the tears spring to his eyes. The feeling of Harry on him is so amazing. It’s like the first time, and the best time, and that one time he thought it would be the last time all wrapped up into one feeling. He wants to drown in it. 

Harry doesn’t waste time. While he’s pleasuring Louis to the brink, he’s also opening his legs even further. Louis can feel the spit from Harry’s mouth start to drip down his crack and over his hole. Harry starts to rub small circles into it with his fingers, slowly, slowly opening Louis up. Louis reaches down to run his fingers through Harry’s hair. He feels like he needs to do something to keep his hands busy, and his mind off the device keeping him constantly on edge. 

Harry stops him immediately though, and grabs both of his hands swiftly with one swoop. He keeps them together with one hand while never slowing down his motions of opening Louis up with the other. 

“Gonna need lube…” Harry says, pulling off of him, and releasing his hands all at once. He seems distracted and incredibly focused all at once. Louis knows better than to move. Harry has a plan, and who is he to change that? 

Louis watches him jump off the bed and into the closet again, definitely not where the lube is as far as he knows. He wants to touch himself so bad. He wants to pull off the ring and bring himself over the edge. But he wants to make Harry happy even more. And he wants Harry to fuck him, and he wants Harry to be the one to make him come. He’s been making himself come for weeks. He can wait. He thinks. 

When Harry comes back, all rational thought leaves Louis’ brain because Harry is naked and holding something. A scarf. He watches Harry come closer, climbing on the bed, but not into his earlier position. He’s kneeling over Louis with a look of hunger in his eyes. 

“Gonna tie you to the bed.” Harry says. Louis almost whimpers. “Hands up.” He says, and Louis obeys immediately. Harry ties his wrists together and to the bed post then immediately flips him onto his belly. “Now i'm gonna fuck you.” He continues, almost a manic tone in his voice. Louis can hardly grunt a yes before Harry is pouring lube over his exposed hole. 

He doesn’t open him any farther with his fingers, just fits himself between Louis’ legs, puts one hand on his shoulder, and begins to enter Louis. He takes it slower than he would had he opened him properly, but not so slow that he is being easy on him. Louis can feel the burn of himself stretching around Harry, and he craves more. He tries to push back, but he can’t because Harry is keeping him still on both ends of his body. He slowly starts making a rhythm with his hips, and Louis can feel himself starting to plead for release. 

“Want it Harry, please. Need to come.” 

“Come then.” Harry teases. 

“Can’t.” Louis whines. 

“That’s right. You come when I say. I’m not ready for you to be done yet. I think I have just got started with you.” He moves so that he snaps right into Louis’ prostate, and he can’t help it, he screams out loud. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Want to hear you scream my name.” Harry continues his abuse on Louis’ hole. 

“Fuck HARRY” Louis shouts out. 

“Yeah, fuck sounds so good to hear you beg for it.” Harry pounds into him. 

“Please Harry please.” Louis is almost sobbing at this point. He needs more. He needs release. 

“Fuck!” Harry comes with a shout, grinding as far into Louis as he can get. Louis feels like he has been on edge for hours now, although he knows that it’s only been a bit less than one. 

Harry pulls out of him slowly, a bit a time, but when Louis is left open and gaping Harry replaces his dick with his fingers again and starts pounding in just as fast as he had been. He reaches down, and starts to stroke him too, keeping Louis whining and begging. The tears are flowing from his eyes, and his lips are wet from literally drooling from want. 

“You learn your lesson yet babe?” Harry asks, but it’s softer than before. Louis can hear him coming down from his high. 

“Yes, please. Fuck it was so good Harry. You are so good.” 

Harry flips Louis back on his back once again. Louis can see the look of satisfaction on his face, the look of pure bliss. He starts stroking Louis again until Louis is so over sensitive that he can’t even tell if he wants Harry to keep going, or just leave him be. This is when Harry pulls off the ring. 

“Come for me baby.” Harry tells him, and he barely gets the words out before Louis is spurting all over his hand, and his own stomach. Harry strokes him through it, and unties his hands while Louis is still heaving from the orgasm. His body feels like it’s been through a marathon, and when he’s released he feels like he could sink into the mattress. He’s boneless. “You did good.” Harry says quietly into Louis’ hair. Louis feels like he can only nod. Words aren’t really coming to him. “Was it too much?” Harry asks, a bit nervous sounding. 

“God, no.” Louis laughs, shaking his head frantically. “No.” He repeats. 

“It was pretty hot seeing you like that.” Harry whispers. Louis nods. 

“Same, you were a beast. I loved it.” Harry giggles, all remnants of the  _ beast _ long gone. 

“I’m so glad you’re home.” 

“Me too love, so glad.”

 

“So I heard you got asked about what kind of kinks you’re into in the bedroom!” The interviewer laughs through Louis’ 7am radio slot. Apparently she didn’t hear the part where he said that he wasn’t a morning person, but this part she remembers. 

“Yeah, yeah. You get asked some fun things during promo.” Louis replies, forcing a laugh into his voice as well. 

“So do you want to give us any inside scoops? What is Louis Tomlinson interested in?” 

Louis’ mind instantly goes to the few night before, and he can feel himself flush. The interviewer’s eyes are hungry for a story, and Louis has to physically bite his tongue to keep from blurting something out. “There are just some mysteries I want to keep.” 

“Sounds juicy.” She giggles

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirks. 


End file.
